


Animagi Lesson

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Animal Transformation, Challenge Response, Community: hp100, Drabble, Gen, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-24
Updated: 2007-02-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McGonagall starts to teach the animagus transformation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animagi Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Q" - five words that begin with Q are included in each fic, and defined at the end.

" **Quiet** please." McGonagall cleared her throat. "Today we will start learning the animagus transformation. I don't want to **quash** your dreams, but I must tell you that very few wizards become animagi." No one seemed deterred, so she continued.

"Most animagi are **quadrupeds** and this appears to be the easiest form for humans to assume. There are exceptions- you might recall the **Quitaped** story- and there have been bird animagi."

"Since we, like monkeys, are part of the **Quadrumana** family, we'll begin with them. Monkeys have similar bone structures to us, which makes for an easier transformation. You may begin."

**Author's Note:**

>  **Words:** Quadrupeds are creatures with four legs, and Quintapeds are five-legged canonical creatures. The Quadrumana family, which includes monkeys, lemurs, and baboons, are mammals with opposable 'thumbs' on their hands and feet.


End file.
